


Samhain Eve

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Drabbles Fics [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Written for Camelot Drabble October 2018





	1. Cover/Header




	2. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** O.n the way home from patrol, Merlin gets an odd feeling  
>  -  
>  **Prompt:** 333\. Eerie.

**Samhain Eve**

The patrol duty was long and boring. Merlin was glad to see it over. All of the knights were tired and in need of a hot bath and a good meal. They were practically asleep in their saddles.

Merlin looked around and felt a strange feeling of dread come over him. The moon light filtered through the trees making shadows on the road ahead of him. It was an unsettling feeling. He nudged his horse into a faster pace.

“Merlin, what is it?” Arthur asked as Merlin passed him on horseback. “Are you wanting your soft bed and pillow?”

“Don't you feel it? There's something off.” Merlin shuddered. He glanced over his shoulder at Arthur. “We need to move a little faster. We’re almost to Camelot.”

Arthur laughed. “It's just your imagination. It’s nothing but we do need to get back.” Arthur turned in his saddle and told the men to pick up the pace. “Happy now?”

No. It’s not my imagination. There is something not right tonight.” Merlin frowned. “Maybe it’s because it’s so close to Samhain. I just have a feeling.”

“It's just the full moon. The light is playing tricks on you.” Arthur looked around. “There's nothing out here to get you. You're surrounded by knights.”

Merlin glared at him as he nudged his horse even faster. “You have to admit it's eerie out here. The trees look like ghosts and there's been an owl following us. That's an omen, Arthur.”

Arthur nudged his horse to catch up to merlin. “We’re all tired. It’s nothing. Let's make camp over there. We can rest.”

Merlin shook his head. “Camelot is just over that hill. We don't need to make camp. We need to keep going.”

“Okay but I don't want to hear you complain about your bottom being sore.” Arthur shook his head and laughed.

Suddenly in the middle of the road, a form of a woman appeared. The horses reared and danced in fear of the apparition.

Gwaine got off his horse and pulled his sword. He walked in front of Arthur and Merlin. “Halt! Who goes there?”

The apparition glanced at Gwaine then looked at Merlin. “Emrys…. I have come with a warning…. “

“Emrys? Isn't that the old sorcerer?” Arthur whispered as he looked at Merlin. “Why is she looking at you?”

“I don't know.” Merlin shrugged. He nodded at the apparition. “What is it you come to say?”

“When the veil thins you will receive a visitor. Mind well what they say. The lives of those you care about depend on you.” The apparition faded away.

Merlin frowned.

“Are you going out to tell him the message in the morning?” Arthur asked.

“No. I’ll tell Gaius hell send a note or something.” Merlin nudged his horse forward. “Gaius knows him better than I do.”

Arthur gave Merlin a curious look before getting everyone back on the road.

Later after they reached Camelot, Lancelot approached Merlin as he was settling the horses.

“What do you think it means?” Lancelot asked.

“It means some fool ghost wants to see me burn.” Merlin sighed. “If Arthur finds out about my secret. I’m as good as dead.”

Lancelot shrugged. “Maybe you should tell Arthur. He’s king now. He might understand.”

Merlin shook his head. “Not yet.”

After what the ghost said, it might have to be soon.” Lancelot warned. He patted Merlin on the back and went inside. 

When Merlin walked into the chambers he shared with Gaius, Gaius took a look at him and scowled. “What happened?”

“How do you know something happened?” Merlin asked as he sat at the table.

“The look on your face.” Gaius walked over to the pot simmering on the stove and dished up some stew. He put the bowl in front of merlin as he sat down. “Tell me.”

Oh. There was just a ghost in the road that called me ‘Emrys’ right in front of Arthur.” Merlin took a bit of stew. “I told Arthur you’d send me a message.”

Gaius raised an eyebrow, “What did it say?”

“It wanted to warn me that I would receive a visitor when the veil was at its thinnest.” Merlin sighed. “Something else to make me crazy.”

“What did the ghost look like?” Gaius asked he pushed the bread over to Merlin.

“It was a woman. One side of her was a skeleton and the other was a beautiful woman. I knew she was coming. I had a feeling. It didn't help that the moonlight through the trees was giving everything an eerie feeling to begin with.” 

“Merlin, that wasn't a ghost. That was death herself.” Gaius leaned back and wiped his hand over his face. 

“Death is a woman?” Merlin was confused.

“Yes. She has the power to give life as well as take it.” Gaius sighed. “This is serious. I wonder who will come.”

“I'll find out tomorrow night,” Merlin finished his food and went off to bed.


	3. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** An unexpected trip gives Merlin worries.  
>  -  
>  **Prompt:** 334\. Apparition

**Part 2**

Merlin tossed and turned in his bed as he thought about the apparition that he saw in the road on the way home from patrol.

Death...

That's what Gaius called her. Why would death be warning him of anything? He wasn't anyone special. He was just Merlin.

How did she even find him? Maybe death knows where everyone is at any given time so that she can find them when their time comes.

Merlin got out of bed. Sleep wasn’t coming and he was just exhausting himself tossing and turning. He picked up a book and put it back down. He walked to the window and stood on the stool to look out over the town below.

The town was dark and quiet. Everyone was asleep. Smoke drifted out of chimneys. Peaceful….

Merlin got down off the stool and picked up the book again. He lit the candles next to his bed and settled down to read.

The next thing that Merlin knew, someone was banging on his door. He pushed the book under the blanket and went to answer the door.

Arthur stood there with an angry look on his face. “I didn't know I gave you permission to lie in.”

“What?” Merlin looked at the light coming in the window. “Oh! Sorry. I’ll be there as soon as I get dressed. I’ll bring your breakfast.” Merlin rubbed his head making his hair stand on end even more.

“Don't bother.” Arthur looked him up and down then sighed. “George already attended to me this morning. We ride in an hour.”

“Ride where?” Merlin asked as he looked around for his boot.

“We are going to check out a report of bandits to the north.” Arthur picked up merlin’s boot. “Looking for this?”

“Yeah. Thanks.” Merlin caught the boot that Arthur threw at him.

“Hurry up Merlin. Everyone's waiting.” Arthur walked out and left.

Gaius walked up the stairs and stood in the doorway. “Merlin, you can't do with him. The apparition said that it was coming to visit you tonight. It can't do that with Arthur right there. You'll be exposed.

Merlin sighed. “I am his manservant. I have no choice. It’ll be fine. If we are staying out overnight, I’ll talk Lancelot into taking the watch.  Don’t worry. Arthur sleeps like a log. He won't see a thing.

I dont like it. You had better hope you don’t get caught or we’re both dead. Gaius walked down the stairs and went back to making potions.

Merlin finished getting dressed and hurried out to meet Arthur and the knights in the courtyard. They were already mounted and waiting on him.

He was surprised to see his horse saddled and his bed roll and medicine bag tied to it.

“We are going to be gone overnight?” Merlin asked as he mounted his horse.

“Yes Merlin. Hollyvale is a two day ride from here.” Arthur nudged his horse forwald and waved his hand. “Let’s move out.”

Merlin followed them out of the city gates. He brought his horse up to Lancelots. “I need a favor.”

“You want me to take watch tonight.” Lancelot grinned. “I was going to do it anyway. Once Arthur falls asleep, you might want to slip away from camp. Just in case.”

Merlin nodded. “Thanks Lancelot.”

Lancelot just smiled.

Merlin looked around at the forest that they were riding through. His eye was drawn to a stand of oaks. He saw Death standing there watching him.

Death nodded to him and faded into nothing.

A shiver danced down Merlin’s spine. 

“Merlin! Stop daydreaming and come on!” Arthur yelled.

I’m coming Sire. Merlin nudged his horse to move up to the front of the line with Arthur. 


	4. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Merlin speaks to his visitor  
>  -  
>  **Prompt:** 335\. Frightening

**Part 3**

At dusk, Arthur, Merlin and the knights made camp. Arthur and the knights were joking and laughing but Merlin was not. Arthur gave him a questioning look but said nothing.

After supper was cleared up the men took to there bed rolls while Lancelot stood watch as arranged.

As soon as Merlin heard Arthur's familiar snore, he sat up and put on his boots. He looked around to make sure everyone was asleep before moving from his bedroll. He gave Lancelot a nod then headed off into the woods.

Merlin walked along the edge of a stream until he felt he was far enough away from the camp and Arthur. He found a fallen log to sit on while he waited for his visitor.

Merlin waited for awhile and the moon was already high in the sky. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned quickly to see who it was. He expected Arthur or one of the knights to be standing there but Death was there instead with a smile on her face.

“I see that you're still hiding from your king.” She tapped his chin with her bare bone finger. “Do you not trust him?”

“He will have no choice but to kill me for my magick. I won't let that happen.” Merlin looked at her then looked at the ground. “Where is my visitor? Or is it just you come to tease me?”

Death laughed. “Is my visage frightening to you, Emrys? I can change it if you like.”

Merlin raised his head and stood. He glared at her in silence.

“Much better!” Death looked at the moon. “Your visitor comes. I will see you….shortly.” She faded into nothing.

“Hello Merlin.”

Merlin drew in a breath and turned around. “Freya!”

She was dressed in a gown of blue and white with gold embroidery around the neckline. She looked like a queen.

Merlin stepped close to her and took her hand in his. He was surprised when it was warm to the touch. “I miss you so much but why are you here?”

“I've come to give you a warning.” Freya looked at him with love in her eyes. “Please hear me. By this time next year, one of the Round Table will fall. You must be on guard. Arthur will want to be the sacrifice but you must not let it be.”

Merlin smiled. “You know I will protect Arthur with my very life.”

“Do not take his place.” Freya reached up and stroked his cheek. “If you do many lives will be lost. Do you understand? You must let the knight fall or all will be lost. It is his fate.”

“Which knight?” Merlin asked.

“I cannot tell you that. I'm not allowed.” Freya sighed. “I must return. Remember me fondly, Merlin, as I remember you.” She let go of his hand and stepped back before she disappeared.

Merlin closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. One of the Round Table? He looked in the direction of camp. He realized she meant the knights of the stone round table in the castle of the ancient kings. All of which were in camp right now. He wiped his hand over his face and groaned.

“What is it Emrys? Is the burden of your magick too great?” Death whispered in his ear.

“Those men are my friends.” Merlin moved away from her. “I can handle my magick just fine.”

Death smiled. “I'm pleased. For you are about to receive one more gift this Samhain Eve. Take my hand.” She held out her bare bones to him.

Merlin took her hand and looked her in the eye. “What do you have to give me? I already have the power over life and death.”

“I give you the gift of the Seer’s Eye. From this day forward, you will see the fate of all others … except your own. Not even I can give you that.” She pulled him to her and kissed his lips.

Merlin pulled his hand away and jumped back.

“Did you not enjoy my kiss?” Death laughed. “Shame. I truly enjoyed it. See you again soon, Emrys.” She faded away.

Merlin wiped his mouth and shuddered. “Now that was frightening.”

A wind stirred around him and Deaths laughter came with it.


	5. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Merlin finds something in the forest  
>  -  
>  **Prompt:** 336\. Black Cat

**Part 4**

When Merlin returned to camp Arthur was on watch.

“Merlin, where on earth have you been?” Arthur whispered.

“I was taking a piss.” Merlin shrugged.

“You were gone when i came on watch. That was an hour ago.” Arthur pointed at him. “You have that condition again?”

“What? Oh yeah.” Merlin nodded. “Gaius will give me something when we get back. I’ll just start breakfast then pack up camp.”

Arthur nodded.

Merlin stoked the fire and added more wood. The sky was beginning to lighten as dawn was close. Merlin dropped a kettle and all the knights jumped up and reached for their swords.

“Merlin….” Arthur sighed and shook his head.

“Sorry. Be right back.” Merlin headed to the stream to fill the kettle. He was almost there when he heard a rustling sound in the bushes. Merlin stopped and looked to see what it was.

A tiny black kitten stumbled out of the bush and looked up at him.

“Hello there. Where is your mother?” Merlin looked around in the bushes and found a sack with two other kittens and the mother inside. They were all dead. Merlin shook his head. “Looks like you're all alone.”

The little kitten meowed at him.

Merlin picked it up and looked it over for injuries. It looked unharmed. He also noticed it was female. “Freya?”

The little ball of fur purred in his hands.

Merlin tucked it in his pocket and got the water then headed back to camp.

The knights had already started to break camp. Merlin put the kettle on and put a skillet in the fire to fry some ham.

Gwaine sat down next to the fire. “I'm starving. Merlin, whats that in your pocket?”

Merlin looked up from the pan. “What?”

“You pocket is moving.” Gwaine watched it wiggling. 

“Oh. I found a kitten by the stream.” Merlin started cooking. “Her mother and two other kittens are dead. I thought I could take it to Hollyvale and someone might give it a home.”

The kitten popped its head out of Merlin's pocket.

Gwaine jumped back. “Merlin’ thats a black cat.”

Merlin nodded. “She's a pretty little thing.”

Arthur came over and sat down. “Merlin, maybe you should leave it here. Black cats are…..evil.”

“She's a baby. She's not evil. I'm not leaving her here.” Merlin sighed. “Arthur please. Some wild animal will kill her.”

“The people in Hollyvale might kill her.” Arthur sighed. “You know how people are in these villages. They run their lives on superstition and false ideas.”

“How long are we staying in Hollyvale?” Merlin asked. “I could take her back to Camelot. Gaius has been complaining about mice in his supplies. We could keep her.”

Lancelot looked at the little head peeking out of Merlin's pocket. “She’s cute…. For a black cat.”

“I doubt Gaius would want a black cat, Merlin. There's already whispers that Gaius has been using magick. A black cat might make people think its true.” Arthur didn't believe the rumors but he had to remind Merlin of them.

Elyan sat down next to Arthur. “Gwen would love a cat.” He looked at Arthur and grinned.

“No!” Arthur shook his head. “She will let it sleep in our chambers. You know how soft hearted your sister is.”

“Merlin, could keep her in the barn.” Leon suggested. “There's always mice in there. Plenty for her to keep busy. What are you going to name her?”

“Freya.” Merlin smiled.

“Let's break camp and get breakfast over with, please. We still have a good day's ride.” Arthur squinted at the kitten in Merlin’s pocket. “Keep Freya hidden when were in the village, Merlin. Just in case.”

Percival eyed the little black fur ball with unease. He believed black cats were evil. He tied his gear to his horse with a frown.

When Camp was packed up and the dishes were washed and packed back up, arthur took the lead and they rode toward Hollyvale.


	6. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Arthur and the knights reach Hollyvale   
>  -  
>  **Prompt:** 337\. Cemetery

**Part 5**

Arthur and the knights reached Hollyvale at dusk. There was an eerie silence in the village.

“Arthur, it's too quiet.” Merlin whispered.

“I know.” Arthur dismounted and pulled his sword. He motioned for the knights to spread out.

“I smell smoke.” Merlin looked around as he followed Arthur. “Bandits?”

“I don't know, Merlin.” Arthur pushed open the door to the tavern. There were bodies everywhere. He sighed. “Now we know why its quiet.”

Merlin picked up a cup and sniffed it. “Ale is poisoned.”

“This one has been gutted.” Arthur knelt by a bloody body on the floor. “Let’s try some of the houses.”

Arthur and Merlin checked a few houses then met with the other knights in the square.

“Everyone's dead.” Percival said. “All of them. There's no sign of who killed them. Some had battle wounds but others look like they just fell over dead.”

“It's the same all over the village.” Leon rubbed his forehead. “There's no trace of who did it. No enemies’ bodies amongst the dead.”

“The ale in the tavern was poisoned.” Merlin told the others.” Arthur, this isn't just a tragedy, it’s an attack.”

“I agee.” Arthur scowled. “This is not the work of a small band of men. This took time and planning.”

“A lot of planning.” Lancelot frowned. “Odin?”

“It's not Odin’s style. He likes to take credit for his attacks. Could magick be involved?” Arthur asked as he looked at merlin.

“I don't know. There is no way to tell for sure. All the deaths seem to be acts of a murderer not a sorcerer.” Merlin looked around. “We should bury them properly. We shouldn't leave them like this.”

“This entire village has been wiped out.” Arthur shook his head. “Now, it will be one big cemetery. Families should be buried together. Start digging on the north side of the village. Percival, you and Leon bring the bodies over there.”

Percival had just taken a step when Death appeared in front of them.

Arthur held his sword out in front of him. “You again. Did you do this? Are you a sorceress?”

Death laughed. “Yes I did this but I am no sorceress. I am Death. Pendragon, the enemy you seek is not of your world. He came here from my side of the veil. He was a shade doing what was asked of him.”

“A spirit did this?” Arthur looked around. “How?”

“With the help of a powerful sorceress. Your sister.” Death pointed her bare bone finger at him. “Your father killed many trying to purge the one thing he could never escape. Magick! It was right beneath his nose the whole time.”

“Morgana hid her magick from all of us.” Arthur lowered his sword. “Why did she kill these people?”

“They had captured her and imprisoned her. Lady Morgana was exacting her vengeance.” Death smiled. “You are as blind as your father. There is magick under your nose as well.”

“What are you talking about?” Arthur asked.

“Tell him. Tell him or I will.” Death looked at Merlin. “Do it now… Emrys.”

Arthur turned to Merlin. “Is there something you want to say to me, Merlin?”

“I have magick.” Merlin took a breath. Tears filled his eyes as he spoke. “I have been protecting you since the day I arrived in Camelot. It is my destiny. My honor.”

Arthur blinked then turned to face Death. “I knew about his magick. I have known since the day we met.”

Merlin sucked in a breath.

“What was the purpose to that? Would you have me kill him and dig one more grave this night?” Arthur held the tip of his sword to Deaths throat. “Spiteful wretch. Leave this place. We have enough to do this night.”

Death just smiled and faded away.

“You knew?” Merlin's voice was barely a whisper.

“Yes.” Arthur grabbed Merlin’s shoulder. “I knew you couldn't tell me. I assume Gaius knows as well?”

Merlin nodded.

“Here me.” Arthur sheathed his sword. “Merlin is protected by me. No one who stands here on this Samhain night is to reveal his secret. We shall all take it to our graves.”

The knights all nodded.

Merlin felt the kitten in his pocket stir. The little black cat jumped out and turned into Freya.

Freya smiled at Merlin then turned to Arthur. “I am the Lady of the Lake. Gatekeeper of Avalon. Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, Once and Future King, you have shown great wisdom and compassion this night. When your days in this lifetime are over. I grant you an honored place in Avalon until you are needed once again.”

“Thank you my lady.” Arthur bowed.

Freya stepped up to Merlin. “I knew I couldn't fool you, Merlin. You knew it was me all along.”

Merlin took her hands. “I will always know its you, Freya.” He kissed her softly.

“I must go.” Freya caressed his cheek then put her hand over his heart. “I am never far from you.” She stepped back and turned into mist.

Arthur waved the knights off to there duties then tapped Merlin on the shoulder.

Merlin sighed. “She was the bastet you killed. The druid girl cursed by a witch. We were going to run away together. To a lake with mountains and wildflowers.”

“I’m sorry.” Arthur shook his head and went to help bury the bodies. 


End file.
